


gifting!

by writingradionoises



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Izuru Kamukura, Despair Komaeda Nagito, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Fluff, Hajime Hinata Has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: izuru has never been given a gift before, and komaeda intends on changing that.





	gifting!

**Author's Note:**

> prompt suggested by anon   
posted on tumblr a few days earlier, follow me there if you wanna see all the drabbles and stuff i write! uwu  
im writing-radionoises uwu

Izuru liked the little things.

Watches, bracelets, hair ties, hair clips, and other such things.

He liked things he could mess with.

He liked the color red, but green was cute too.

That was about all Komaeda had to work with when it came to making a gift for him. Which was really just wonderful, truly. 

That was sarcasm.

But surely, this abandoned ol craft store would have something Komaeda could take and make something with.

Something Izuru would like.

The lights had gone out a long time ago, the cash register the only thing destroyed. Shelves were falling apart from wear, the scissors and other such sharp objects removed from the abandoned store.

Komaeda had come across this building not too long ago, and had the idea of making a gift for his lover.

Izuru had given him plenty of things, searching for something that would make Nagito happy, something to make him no longer want to hurt himself.

Each gift was adorable, handmade or restored. He always had a specific reason as to why he thought Nagito would like them. It was cute, made Komaeda more than happy.

The other day, though, Kamukura mentioned that he had never received a gift before. He said that he shared a birthday with Hajime, since there was no defining date of when he as an alter came into existence, so Hajime just decided they would share a birthday. He had my celebrated it before, he was never out during his birthday, apparently. And even when the body was just Izuru’s, no one truly bothered to celebrate his birthday or anything of the sorts.

Kamukura was barely human to most people, after all.

But still, such an explanation saddened Komaeda. He may be trash, but Nagito still had his birthday remembered and celebrated each year. His maids used to throw a little party for him after his parents passing.

It reminded Komaeda that Izuru has truly barely experienced anything.

And so, here he was, a package of blank hair clips in hand, and searching through the paints and gems and things, trying to put together some gift that Izuru might like.

God knows if Izuru would even like this.

Still, Komaeda was going to try.

With glue, Halloween foam cut outs, paint, and hair clips, Komaeda eventually made something similar to what he imagined.

He placed the couple of red hair clips into a box, in which he neatly wrapped up afterwards, and messily tied a ribbon around.

It was messy, imperfect in… more ways than one, but Komaeda was certain Izuru would like his silly gift. 

Komaeda pocketed the gift box in his jean pockets, readjusting the collar around his neck and exiting the store, heading back down to the apartment he and Izuru occupied, trying to peel off the dried glue and paint from his fingertips.

He pushed open the door to the apartment building, and pressed the up button on the elevator.

Izuru had gotten it worked just for Komaeda, after he passed out from walking up the flight of stairs. Unfortunately, the floor they mainly occupied was the top floor, because Izuru wanted quick access to the roof to start a garden. Not that Komaeda minded, but his lungs definitely did.

The elevator opened, and Nagito stepped inside and pressed the button for the top level. The elevator closed and moved slowly as Nagito removed his medical mask, coughing into his elbow and taking a deep breath. The pollution had severely affected his lungs, made it hard to breathe. Even with the Towa air purification system, the pollution was bad. Poor Nagito was just too sick to really battle against it.

The elevator beeped, and reopened as Nagito exited and walked towards their apartment. He knocked on the door at first, and then opened it up.

As to be expected, Izuru was tending to a daisy in a pot at the kitchen table, his ruby eyes glanced up and met with Nagito’s green ones, and instantly darted away.

Izuru was not a fan of eye contact.

“Where’d you go?” He asked, holding his head up in his hand. Kamukura never greeted anyone, he thought it was a waste of time, boring.

Or maybe he just didn’t really understand it.

“Oh, no where special,” Komaeda croaked, sitting across from Izuru.

“Don’t lie. Let me see your wrists,” replied the dark male, his eyes moving towards Komaeda’s chest.

Nagito rose a brow, but held out the bandaged right wrist as Izuru carefully took a hold of it. 

“Why do you want to see?”

Izuru’s delicate hands unwrapped the bloodied bandages, the ultimate nurse flashing behind his eyes as he fished another roll of bandages from his pocket.

“Wanted to make sure it isn’t infected. You are a special case with wounds like these.”

Izuru is referring to both Nagito’s luck and his sickness. Both make wounds hard to heal, but easy to scar.

Izuru’s fingers ran across the scabs of the old self harm scars, then wrapping the new bandages around them, and repeating the same with the other.

“Be careful with your hands,” Kamukura said half mindedly, the ultimate nurse talent now put away.

“I have something for you,” Komaeda started with a smile.

Izuru rose a brow this time, tilting his head to the side as his mass of braided hair fell with his head, “Oh?”

“You said you’d never been given a gift before, so I thought it might be cute if I made you something,” Nagito answered, taking out the wrapped gift box from his pocket and sliding it over to Izuru, “It’s definitely not the best, but I tried really hard.”

His eyes shined brightly with what could be described as excited as he carefully untied the ribbon and with the precision of a surgeon, unwrapped the box.

A million thoughts raced through Nagito’s mind. Sure, Izuru was bad at social norms and was sometimes more blunt than he meant, but he wouldn’t outright insult Nagito, right? Izuru isn’t that mean, right?

The tape on the box was removed and the lid of the box opened as Izuru started to take out the hair clips. He pulled out the two matching dark red ones with little black cat charms, examining the barrettes carefully before taking out the others. Six in total, each in pairs. There were the black cat clips, bat clips, and ghost clips. Izuru’s face lit up with a familiar expression to Nagito. It was an expression of Izuru’s that happened when animals were mentioned, or when he saw a cute cat and just had to shake his hands.

Joy is likely the word for it.

Izuru placed the clips into his hair, brushing the bang pieces framing his face into the clips and pinning them into his hair with a smile.

He took Nagito’s bandaged hands into his, having stood up in the process of this and happily bouncing on his toes.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it,” he said, and Komaeda smiled in return, “Should I make you something in return? Is that something you’re supposed to do? I can-”

“Please don’t,” Komaeda interrupted with a laugh, “Seeing you happy is enough of a gift.”

Izuru paused, his freckled face now turning a peachy color in embarrassment. Izuru’s ruby red eyes darted around in search of a subject, unable to find anything.

Komaeda laughed once again, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Izuru’s lips.

Komaeda doesn’t need anything more than Izuru’s smile.


End file.
